BBQ Festivals 2013
Do you want to attend an event entirely dedicted to barbeque? With finger-licking good ribs, glazed bbq chicken wings, slowly cooked brisket, fall apart pulled pork, corn bread, and baked beans? We thought so. Here is a complete list of all of the upcoming BBQ festivals in the U.S. for 2013. If you know of a festival that is not listed, please add it! Alabama BBQ Festivals & Competitions * *BBQ for Building - Birmingham - April 27, 2013 *BBQ Championship and Hog Wild Festival - Mobile - March 8-9, 2013 *Smokin' In The Wiregrass - Tri-State BBQ Festival - Dothan - April 12-13, 2013 *Whistle Stop Festival - Huntsville - May 3-4, 2013 Arizona BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Arizona Barbecue Festival - Scottsdale - April 20-2013 Arkansas BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Bikes, Blues & BBQ - Fayetteville - September 18-21, 2013 *Masterbuilt Cold Smoker - Barbecue Logic California BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Annual Blazin' Hog Competition BBQ and Zydeco Music Festival - Mariposa - TBA 2013 *Orange County BBQ Bonanza - Fountain Valley - TBA 2013 *Ribstock Peace - Love and BBQ - Cameron Park - September 14, 2013 Colorado BBQ Festivals & Competitions *BBQ At The Summitt Competition - Dillon - August 10-11, 2013 Florida BBQ Festivals & Competitions *https://www.facebook.com/events/501710899894701/537744059624718/?notif_t=plan_mall_activity%7C2nd Annual Taste of the South BBQ Festival - Ft Pierce, Fl October 26th, 2013 *Central Florida’s BBQ Blowout - Oviedo - May 24-25, 2013 *Gulf Coast Rhythym & BBQ Fest - Palmetto - April 12-14, 2013 *Hernando Crossroads BBQ Cookoff - Hernando - March 23. 2013 *Pig On The Pond - Waterfront Park - Cleremont FL - March 8-9, 2013 Georgia BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Boss Hog Cook-Off - Waynesboro - May 10-11, 2013 *National BBQ Festival - Douglas - TBA, 2013 *Smoke On The Lake BBQ Festival - Acworth - May 10-11, 2013 *Smoke On The Water BBQ Cookoff and Bluegrass Festival - Thomaston - April 5-6, 2013 Illinois BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Best Dam BBQ Cookoff - Benton - TBA, 2013 *Hanover Hogs and Hens BBQ Cook Off - Bartlett - June 7, 2013 *Old Capitol Blues & BBQ - Springfield - August 23-24, 2013 *The Virginia Bar-B-Que - Virginia (yes city of Virginia in Illinois) - June7-9, 2013 Indiana BBQ Festivals & Competitions *BBQ Rib Fest - Fort Wayne - TBA, 2013 *Bean Blossom Blues, Brews & BBQ - Nashville - August 22-24, 2013 *Clabber Girl Brickyard BBQ Festival - Terre Haute - July 21, 2013 *Ribberfest - Barbeque, Blues & Balloons - Madison - August 16-17, 2013 *Smokin On The RIver - Jeffersonville - June 14-15, 2013 Kansas BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Brew, Blues & Bar-B-Q - Lansing - May 3-4, 2013 *Smoke In The Spring - Osage - April12-13, 2013 *Smoke on the Water BBQ Contest - Topeka -TBA, 2013 Kentucky BBQ Festivals & Competitions *International BBQ Festival - Owensboro - May 10-11, 2013 *Kentucky State BBQ Festival - Danville - September 6-8, 2013 *W.C. Handy Blues & BBQ Festival - Henderson - June 12-15, 2013 Louisiana BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Hogs For The Cause - New Orleans - March 22-23, 2013 *Smokin' Blues & BBQ Challenge - Hammond - March 22-23, 2013 Maryland BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Naptown barBAYq - Annapolis - May 4-5, 2013 *Pork In The Park Maryland State Championship BBQ Contest - Salisbury - April 19-21, 2013 Mississippi BBQ Festivals & Competitions *The Desoto Shrine Annual 2010 BBQ Cook Off - Hernando - June 14-15, 2013 Missouri BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Apple Blossom BBQ - St. Jospeh - May 3-4, 2013 *Capital City Cookoff - Jefferson City - April 26-27, 2013 *Rock'n Ribs BBQ Festival - Springfield - April 19-20, 2013 *Roots 'n Blues n' BBQ Festival - Columbia - September,20-22, 2013 *Smokin' On Big Creek State Championship BBQ Contest - Pleasant Hill - TBA, 2013 Nebraska BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Capital City Ribfest - Lincoln - August 8-11, 2013 *North Platte Honky Tonk Barbecue Festival - North Platte - May 3-4, 2013 Nevada BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Best Dam Barbecue Cook-off Competition - Boulder City - May 24-25, 2013 *Best In The West Nugget Rib Cook Off - Sparks - August 28 - September 2, 2013 *Smokin' For The Troops Spring Competition - Las Vegas - TBA, 2013 *Smokin' in Mesquite Open BBQ Championship - Mesquite - August 31 -September 1, 2013 *USA Barbecue Championship - Las Vegas - March 28-30, 2013 New Jersey BBQ Festivals & Competitions *New Jersey State Barbecue Championship - N. Wildwood - TBA, 2013 *Que by the Sea BBQ Competition & Festival - Seaside Heights TBA - 2013 New Mexico BBQ Festivals & Competitions *The New Mexico "Pork And Brew" Barbeque State Championships - Rio Rancho - TBA 2013 New York BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Battle of the BBQ Brethren - Manorville - August 3 -4, 2013 *Sam's Club National BBQ Tour Region 5 - Medford - August 10, 2013 *Hudson Valley Rib Fest - New Paltz - August 17-18, 2013 *I Love Barbeque Festival - Lake Placid - TBA 2013 *Snapple Big Apple Barbecue Block Party - New York City - June 8-9, 2013 North Carolina BBQ Festivals & Competitions *BBQ Festival on the Neuse - Kinston - May 1-4, 2013 *Blue Ridge BBQ Festival - Tryon - June 14-15, 2013 *Time Warner Cable BBQ & Blues - Charlotte - October12-13, 2013 *Henderson County Boyd BBQ Expo - Hendersonville - April 20, 2013 *Mountain High BBQ & Music Festival - Franklin - August 9-10, 2013 *Carolina Mountain Ribfesthttp://www.wcpshows.com/ribfest.html- Asheville - July 12-14, 2013 *The BBQ Festival - Lexington - October 26, 2013 Ohio BBQ BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Berea's National Rib Cookoff - Berea - May 24-27, 2013 *Jazz and Ribfest - Columbus - July 19-21, 2013 Pennsylvania BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Pennsylvania State Championship BBQ Cook-Off - New Holland - August 23-24, 2013 South Dakota BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Harrold Smokin' 4th of July and Rib Cookoff - Harrold - TBA, 2013 *South Dakota State Championship - Huron - May 31-June 1, 2013 Tennessee BBQ Festivals & Competitions *Bloomin' Barbeque & Bluegrass - Seiverville - May 17-18, 2013 *Memphis In May - World Championship BBQ Cooking Contest - Memphis - TBA, 2013 *International Goat Days Festival BBQ Bash - Millington - September 14-15, 2013 *Music City BBQ Festival - Nashville - TBA, 2013 *National Muscadine Festival BBQ Competition - Sweetwater - TBA 2013 Virginia BBQ Festivals & Competitions BBQ Bands and Brews - Palmyra - June 22, 2013 **************Smokin' on the Track BBQ Cook-off and Festival - Shenandoah Speedway - September 21, 2013 Washington State BBQ Festivals & Competitions **************Cascade Country Cookoff - Chehalis - TBA, 2013 Washington D.C. BBQ Festivals & Competitions **************National Capital BBQ Battle - Washington DC - June 22-23, 2013 Source: http://www.bbq-festivals.com/ Are you planning on attending a BBQ festival this year? Definitely Maybe...Still thinking about it No Category:BBQ